


wherever you're goin' (i'm goin' your way)

by moonlitswen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitswen/pseuds/moonlitswen
Summary: A disgruntled Regina boards a train taking her to no certain destination, fixated on the desire to vanish from existence - at least until her journey's end. With the hope to be left undisturbed, her looks of disapproval are enough to drive away each passerby. When she fails to do so on one particular occasion, however, unexpected company stumbles into her life, but in the midst of unfortunate circumstances, Regina becomes the one stumbling into theirs.





	wherever you're goin' (i'm goin' your way)

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I came up with on my own train ride to the city.  
> Unfortunately, I didn't meet a stranger who turned out to be the love of my life, but writing it is close enough... right?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Rough day to travel, huh?" 

Regina turned her attention away from the window, eyes fixed on a man fumbling with a hole puncher as he reached his hand out expectantly. 

"Oh, sorry," she said, digging through her bag to remove her wallet. "Yes, just my luck."  

She handed the train attendant her ticket, expecting another handful of words from the man, but it didn't take him more than a flick of his wrist and a nod her way before moving along. 

When he was out of earshot, Regina muttered to herself, "Just my bitter, old luck." She scowled, stuffing her wallet inside her purse and leaning back in her seat as the train rocked her. 

Time continued to pass slowly. At least... that's what it seemed. 

After all, the only thing she _could_  do was look out her window and stare blankly at the view – drops of water trickling along the glass canvas in front of her, the brunt of the storm pelting down on wilted branches and bare concrete. The hills on her side of the tracks blended into each other's array of warm colors, the edges dipping into a still, gray river sitting just beyond them. 

It was picturesque, as if woven together, but with the faded hues of a time-worn painting. 

If she stared long enough, everything would blur, but as the fog settled, it conveyed a chilling atmosphere Regina found exhilarating – even in the bleakness of it all. 

The feeling eventually faded, though, when the train's horn began to blare, followed by a steady halt in front of an unfamiliar platform. New faces, drained and weary, boarded onto her car. Every set of footsteps passing by her accompanying seats – both remaining empty beside her – left Regina praying silently, hoping beyond hope to be left alone for the rest of the journey.  

The less appealing her row looked, the better. 

By the time the train's horn blared again, and it continued on its path, her prayers had been answered. Of course, there was no reason for her bitter, old luck not to reemerge with the last few remaining stops still on their way. 

She pondered the thought, preparing herself to ward off any strangers thereafter when her railcar's door slid open. 

There stood a young, disheveled woman ushering a child down the aisle. Her eyes exuded desperation, scanning each row as if she hoped someone would jump out and call to her. 

Before Regina thought to drop her gaze, their eyes met. 

"Shit," she whispered, clutching her bag to her side when she finally looked away – back out the window to lose herself in her thoughts all over again. 

"Hi," the woman said with hesitation, a pleading expression on her face as she and the child approached the empty seats. "Would you mind if we sat here?" 

Regina noted her own reluctance when she turned her head towards them, plastering on a smile while consciously scooting further against the window. 

"Not at all," she replied. Regina knew she had a tendency to be selfish, but she didn't have the heart to be rude. If she could endure the past three decades of what became her life, she could make it through the discomfort of the last hour pinned to her seat. 

"Thank you,  _so_  much." Her anxious demeanor wasn't hard to mistaken, gesturing for the child to sit in the center seat before helping herself to the empty one beside him as they shed their coats. 

It didn't take long for Regina's discomfort to escalate, however, when the young boy bumped against her arm – not once, nor twice, but  _three_ times. 

"Kid," the woman whispered, "a little carefully, alright? You'll knock someone's eye out." 

"Oh, sorry," he said, turning to look at Regina. She gave him a quick side-eye, arms crossed, before looking back out the window.  

"It's fine," she said, clearing her throat. “No harm done." 

The boy looked away with indifference, but the woman caught a hint of a smile Regina couldn't help.  

At least he had manners. In Regina's experience, she was lucky if parents noticed at all. 

"Ma," he spoke up, shifting in his seat as he attempted to slide off, "which way's the bathroom? I have to go." 

He had manners, yes, but he was awfully candid too, it seemed. 

"Well, there's only one in ours," she stated, finding the sign after looking down both ends of the railcar, "so that should be easy to figure out." The woman took his hand and attempted to stand up as well, but he stopped her. 

"Ma, I'm  _ten_. I can do this." Regina suppressed her laughter, resisting the urge to watch their exchange, but failing to notice she didn't pay attention to anything else since they entered the car. 

"Not on a train full of strangers, you can't," she answered with a laugh, rising to her feet. For a moment her eyes shifted between the seats and Regina, eventually settling on the other woman. "Excuse me?" she asked, leaning closer to her. 

Regina remained oblivious, expecting the boy to answer when she realized the woman was referring to her. She immediately turned to look at them, both sets of eyes on her as they awaited her answer. 

"I'm sorry, yes?" Regina asked, offering her attention with more eagerness than she intended. 

"Would you mind watching our seats?” she asked with uncertainty. “We shouldn't take long.” 

"Ma, can we  _please_ go?" The boy squirmed in place and began to tug on her hand, heading into the aisle as he pulled his mother along with him. 

"Oh, of course." The woman mouthed a relieved 'thank you' in Regina's direction before chasing the boy, already sprinting down the aisle ahead of her.  

Regina let out a deep breath, looking down at their coats when they disappeared behind a door. In an odd turn of events, she found herself hoping they'd be back soon. Not to say she was starved for human interaction, but hiding herself in a corner was proving to be duller than ever now that she had their company to keep her entertained. 

She didn't get a chance to delve any farther into the thought as the train attendant from earlier made his way down, appearing not long after both mother and son had left. 

"Tickets? Does anyone have their tickets?" He clipped the hole puncher, emphasizing each word, and reached his hand out as he looked over every row. "Ma'am, has your ticket been taken care of?" 

"Oh, yes, it has," Regina stated, looking away when the accompanying seats caught her attention, "but there aretwo people sitting here as well," she added, glancing at the back of the railcar. "They should be returning any minute." 

"Alright," he said, eyeing the seats beside her before approaching the surrounding passengers, "I'll make my way back around." 

 

* * *

 

"Are you  _sure_ you washed your hands?" 

Regina heard the familiar voice approaching, followed by a scoff she was certain she would never let any child of her own get away with. 

"If I washed them any harder, I'd have no fingers left!" he stated, to which the other woman surrendered. 

"Fine, I believe you," she answered with a smile when returning to her seat, but took no time in catching Regina's attention as she did so. "Hey, sorry about that. Thanks again." 

"No worries, I promise," Regina reassured, clutching her bag closer and shifting to the window again, but the boy's blatant glaring didn't escape her. "Is he okay?" 

"Does your mom let you use the bathroom by yourself?" he asked her. Regina was taken aback by the question, not expecting just how frank he really was. 

" _Henry._ " His mother grew wide-eyed, attempting to apologize, but Regina shook her head at the other woman and looked down at him again. 

"Well, to be fair, it's been a while since I've seen her," she confessed, turning towards him, "but yes, I suppose so." 

"Then you're probably doing a lot better than me," he answered, reclining in his seat as he looked through his backpack, pulling out what appeared to be a leather-bound book. 

His mother rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair in response, but he whined and attempted to escape her efforts – only to slide right into Regina. 

"And that's why you need supervision," she stated, nudging him as she gestured to the other woman. 

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly drawing away from her before adding, "again." 

"That's quite alright," she answered with a chuckle. "No harm done... Harry, was it?" Regina asked, placing her purse beside her as she looked between them. 

"Henry," he replied, correcting her, but hesitated when he noticed her expression falter. His mother almost spoke up, eyeing her with concern until a smile found its way back to Regina’s lips. 

"That was my father's name too," she said, shifting her eyes to the other woman before looking back down at Henry. "Your mom picked a great one." 

"Well, it was easier than naming him after  _my own_  father." She aimlessly brushed her fingers through his hair, glancing down at him. "It seems to suit him anyway." 

"Why?" Regina asked. "It couldn't be anything ridiculous like," she gestured vaguely, "Cornelius... is it?" 

"I wish," she said with a laugh. She fell silent, though, as if contemplating the thought before turning in her seat to face Regina. "I never knew him, so I'm not really sure." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina apologized, wincing as she continued, "I didn't mean to pry or anything." 

"No, you didn't–" she began to reassure her, but they were interrupted as heavy footsteps made their way over. 

"Good afternoon," the train attendant stated, briefly smiling at Regina before looking at the woman across from her. "Your friend alerted me that I missed you earlier. Can I see your tickets?" 

"Yeah, of course," she said, reaching into her bag to retrieve her wallet. 

Regina peered over Henry's head for the time being, curious to see what kept such a talkative child so tight-lipped since he returned from the restroom. Reading along with him, she expected to see bold illustrations of masked superheroes and clown-faced villains, but all she could see were– 

"Fairytales?" she asked. He flipped to the next page, continuing down each line without pausing. When he heard Regina mumbling – reading every word out loud above him – he looked up at her. 

"Do you like this one?" Henry asked her, sliding the front cover onto her lap. Regina held it up as she skimmed the words, an amused expression on her face. 

"No– I mean  _yes,_ but I haven't read this version in quite some time," she answered him. "I didn't realize Grumpy had such a compelling backstory."  

He laughed with her, attempting to show her the various stories throughout his book, but the conversation beside them caught her attention instead. 

"I don't know where it could've gone," the woman said, growing impatient as she searched every compartment in her bag. 

"Henry," Regina whispered, sliding his book back onto his lap, "let me help your mother and then we can look through your book again. Is that okay?" 

"Mmkay," he said with a shrug, flipping back to where he had left off. 

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, looking at the frantic state of the other woman when she tapped her shoulder. 

"I don't– I don't know," she answered, trying to stay calm, but her nerves were restless. "I can't find the tickets – or my  _wallet_ , for that matter." 

"Ma'am, if you can't locate your tickets," he began, scratching his temple before he looked at her, "you  _can_  purchase them on-board." 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but my wallet is missing." She made an effort to negotiate with him, and as she did so, Regina's thoughts began to race. Before she could regret the decision, her hand was hovering over the woman's bag.  

"What are you doing?" She caught her eye, but when they faced each other again, Regina had already pulled her hand away. 

"Maybe you should check again," she said as all three adults fixated on the bag. "You probably didn't look hard enough." 

“But I already…” she trailed off, pulling her wallet out as soon as she reached inside. "How did–" 

"You must've missed it," Regina insisted, watching the woman open it with hesitation before she searched through it. Within a second, she found the two pieces of paper responsible for this entire ordeal.  

"Yeah, I– I guess I did," she answered, eyebrows furrowing as she inspected them. She handed the tickets to the attendant without another word. 

"Is that all?" Regina asked, looking at the man expectantly when he began to study them himself. 

"I suppose so..." He placed the freshly clipped tickets into his pocket and cleared his throat, heading for the railcar's exit. "Enjoy the rest of your trip." 

The woman leaned back in her seat, examining the contents of her bag. She fished through every compartment, wracking her brain to make sense of what had just happened.  

Eventually, all her focus could manage to do was settle on Regina. 

"How did you know?" she asked, careful to store her wallet away safely before zipping the bag shut. "I swear I looked through this thing at least a dozen times." 

"As I recall,  _you_  were the one who found it," Regina replied with a shrug, failing to maintain any eye contact as she did so. "The result of my bitter, old luck, I guess." 

“Bitter for you, maybe,” the woman said, resting her arm on the back of Henry's seat. “I'm pretty sure you just saved my life.” 

“Please, the last thing anyone would call me is a lifesaver," Regina replied, amused by the irony. She diverted her attention to the window – her only comfort zone since the trip began. 

“Really?” she asked, shifting her gaze between the window and the back of Regina's head. “Well..." she began, " _I_ prefer to be called Emma."  

Regina looked beside herself, watching the woman reach her hand out and hold it patiently above her son's head. 

“What would you prefer?" she asked, offering a smile Regina hoped was anything but pitiful. 

"Regina," she answered, turning away from the window to extend a cautious hand back to her, but when Regina tried to pull away, Emma turned it over instead. 

For a brief moment she stared at Regina, as if she was eager to say something that had been gnawing away at her. When Emma's eyes trailed down the other woman's arm, she broke her silence. 

“I hope someday you tell me more than just your name,” she said, lifting her other hand to tap the center of Regina's palm, “like how on earth you managed to find my wallet.” 

"I already told you," Regina insisted with a smug grin, unsure of how to evade the implication, but something saved her from an explanation, releasing Emma's grip on her. 

"Ma," a small voiced called out. Both women looked below their hands as Henry began to stir, rubbing his eyes from the sun's harsh light. "Ma, why are you wearing old lady perfume?” 

They tilted their heads in confusion – Regina covering her mouth as she looked down at her coat and Emma suppressing her laughter when she did the same. 

“Henry.” Emma reached down, gently pulling his hands away. “Hey,” she whispered, "I'm right here.” 

His eyes fluttered open, head sliding off of an unfamiliar shoulder when he heard his mother's voice.  

It was coming from the opposite direction. 

Henry looked beside himself at Regina, opening his mouth when he realized, but she hushed him as she held a finger to her lips. 

“No harm done,” she said, pulling his book out from between them to place on his lap. “I’m sorry if my perfume bothered you.” 

“It's okay,” Henry answered with relief, smiling as he looked up at both of them. He clutched the book to his chest before shutting his eyes again. “It's not the worst.” 

“Why, thank you,” Regina replied, raising her brow as she looked at Emma. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." 

“You've gotta love his honesty," Emma stated, watching Regina pull Henry's coat out from beside her to lay on top of him.  

She was careful, trying her best not to wake him when she nestled the hood of his jacket beneath his chin. Emma noticed her steady hands, eyes travelling up to observe the other woman's soft expression – far more at peace than it had been when she first met her. It left her in a daze, trying to figure out how this person emerged from a complete stranger, but she didn't seem to look away in enough of a hurry when Regina noticed. 

"I'm sorry," she said, immediately moving her hands to her lap when she caught Emma staring. "I should know better than to tend to someone else's child like that." 

"No, no, you're fine." Emma peeked down at her son, succumbing to sleep with his head resting against her shoulder. "I'm actually glad," she whispered. "You must be a great mother." 

Regina smiled at her, about to offer her a grateful nod when she realized what Emma had said, but before she could make any efforts to correct her, the train's horn interrupted them. 

"Uh oh," Emma said, looking behind their row at the small crowd of passengers lining up in the aisle.  

When the train came to a halt, she shook Henry's arm, wiggling her own out from behind him to slide on her coat. 

"Hey, kid," she called to him, hanging her bag over her shoulder. "We have to get going. Don't make me carry you again." 

Henry began to groan, stretching his arms out above his head before pulling his jacket over it as well. Regina chuckled at his attempt to fall back asleep, but her face fell watching each passenger leave, realizing she'd be joining them soon.  

"Only if we can stop for a treat," he said with a smirk, peeking at her from beneath the hood. 

"I should've seen that coming," Emma stated, head dropping as she admitted defeat. "Alright, fine, but I get to choose."  

Henry set the book aside, immediately sitting up to pull on his coat and shrug on the straps of his backpack. He couldn't help beaming at the victory, anxious to leave the train as he got on his feet and pulled at his mother's hand.  

"I, uh– I guess we'll get going," Emma said with a laugh. She watched Regina stand up from her seat as well, hanging her own bag from her shoulder. "Thanks again for–" 

"It was nothing, Emma. Really," Regina answered, eyes falling on the boy standing beside Emma. She leaned over, resting her hand under his chin. "I'm glad to have met you, Henry." 

"You're going?" he asked, distracted from any thoughts of dessert as he looked between them. 

"I'm afraid so," Regina stated, looking at Emma again when she reached out her hand, "but it was very nice getting to know the both of you." 

"You too, Regina," Emma replied, lifting her own to shake it. Neither woman was in a hurry to part ways, leaving both of them hoping the other had more to say, but eventually Emma let go, taking Henry's hand and turning away instead.  

She watched both mother and son squeeze past each row, smiling back at Regina one last time before they exited the railcar. 

"So much for that," she sighed, glancing around at the near-empty car. Regina shook her head at the thought and stepped into the aisle, following the remaining passengers out of the train. 

"Ma'am," someone called out, heavy footsteps making their way towards the exit. "Ma'am," the stranger repeated, catching Regina's attention as she looked behind her. 

Regina was stepping onto the platform when she spotted the train attendant approaching her, a hole puncher in one hand and a leather-bound book in the other. 

"I believe you left this on your seat," he said, barely giving Regina the chance to react as she glanced down at the book, taken by surprise when he handed it to her. "It looked too important to lose." 

"Henry," she whispered with a smile, sliding her hand over the cover. Regina lifted her head, attempting to thank the man, but before she could, he vanished. 

She clutched the book close, turning on her heel to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes did, however, land on a familiar face – two, actually. 

They were both sitting on the platform bench, rifling through a backpack as if in search of something. The woman seemed frantic, the boy resting his sullen self against her. 

A view Regina had already witnessed only moments before. 

"Looking for this?" she asked, approaching them as she waved the book up in the air in front of her. 

"Regina has it!" Henry exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running over to her. "We've been looking everywhere," he said, taking it from her hands as he hugged her. 

"You two are awfully good at losing things," Regina said, returning the hug when she crouched down in front of him. 

Emma looked up at their exchange, a breath of relief escaping her. 

"And you seem to be awfully good at finding those things," she stated as she hung the backpack over her shoulder, walking towards them. "Should I even ask?" 

"You already know the answer." Both women looked down at Henry, taking his backpack from Emma and stuffing the book inside. "Keep a close eye on it, Henry." 

"You might hate to hear it, Regina, but you really are a lifesaver," Emma said, taking her son's hand after he pulled his backpack on again. 

"I guess I can make an exception," she said with a shrug, sliding her hands into her coat pockets. "I'm glad I could help. I'll be waiting for a bat-signal if you ever need me again."

Regina offered them a faint smile, waving goodbye to Henry before heading in the opposite direction towards the station. With each step she took her heart sank further, and with every effort she made to tear herself away from them, the more she wished her journey here could have lasted a lifetime longer. 

If only stopping time was that simple. 

"Wait," a voice called out. Regina slowed her pace, beginning to wonder if her ears were playing tricks on her.  

Wishful thinking at its best. 

"Regina!" It was Emma's voice, stopping Regina in her tracks and causing her to turn around. The other woman was standing several yards away with Henry hiding behind her, urging her forward. 

Emma stumbled closer thanks to her son, annoyed enough by his attempt that she ushered him in front of her and they both made their way over. 

"That was fast," Regina said, hands still hiding in her pockets as her nails dug into her palms. Both of them remained quiet until Emma looked to the side, squeezing her son's shoulder. 

"Well," she began, eyes shifting from the ground to Henry, but unable to land on the woman in front of her, "I was about to take Henry for ice cream..." 

"And... you lost your wallet again?" Regina asked, to which Henry snickered, covering his mouth. 

"Actually," Emma said with a nervous laugh, gaze finally travelling up to Regina's, "I–  _we_ were wondering – if It's not, you know, an inconvenience..." she continued, forcing Henry to look away in amusement. 

Regina steadied her bag over her shoulder and smirked at him, folding her arms across her chest as she stood in front of Emma, waiting patiently. 

"And you can always say no, but–" 

"She's  _trying_ to ask if you'd like to join us," Henry stated, looking up at Regina with a smug grin. Emma sighed, rolling her eyes at his interjection as she ruffled his hair again. 

"Well, if your mother insists..." Regina trailed off. Emma was visibly eager to know her answer, but Regina took her time mulling it over. After another minute spent entertaining the thought, she finally said, "I'd love to." 

"Yes!" Henry bounced on his heels, letting go of Emma's hand to sprint ahead of them. "First one to the door gets three scoops," he shouted. 

Regina chuckled at his antics, refusing to make the effort, but when she turned to Emma, expecting her to follow suit, the other woman began to race down the platform after him. 

"Are you serious?" she asked, to which Emma glanced back, laughing in response and trying her best to catch up to Henry. 

She watched them stumble forward and reach the door – both doubled over with exhaustion, but bright-eyed when they caught her staring, waving in her direction. 

Luck, Regina thought, shaking her head as she waved back at them.  

Bitter, old luck. 


End file.
